


Похоже, ты - Легенда

by Alex_Kollins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Рип, - тихо говорит Сара, обращаясь в пустоту. – Прояви всю свою гениальность для нас… Для меня. И окажись, пожалуйста, живым…





	Похоже, ты - Легенда

Рип идет по этой тропе на поле, понимая, что всего буквально через пару минут все закончится. Для него закончится его история. Все время и пространство, вся жизнь, семья… Главное, чтобы они успели выбраться. Они спасут мир, и Рип это знает. Легенды справятся.

— Думаешь, тебе нет места? Ты — изгой? Отброс?

— Предположим.

— Похоже, что ты Легенда…

Рип вспоминает тот их разговор после миссии в космосе с копьем судьбы и, прикрывая глаза, продолжает идти. Он действительно понимает, на что идет. Может, его действия кажутся абсурдными, нелогичными, но ведь иногда это спасает. Он же Легенда. Он же должен когда-то начать думать, как они…

— Вместе вы лучшая команда, о которой бы мечтал каждый капитан…

Рип думает, что Легенды прекрасны. Пусть они и часто раздражают, доводят его до трясучки, но ещё он знает, что они отличные друзья и его вторая семья. Он всегда чувствует ответственность за них, как отец, и сейчас он защищает их, как и должен. Потому что иначе Маллус победит, и все тогда было зря.

— Любовь меняет все…

Она действительно изменила его — он стал лучше. Рип знает это. Он помнил себя в самом начале своего путешествия: был словно одержимый, рвался без плана в атаку. Однако сейчас плану него есть. И всегда был, по правде говоря. Рип всегда знал, что все так для него и закончится… И ничто бы этого не изменило. Он всегда знал, что придет момент, когда он пожертвует собой ради них. Ради неё… Потому что для них никогда не было счастливого конца. Счастливые концы — их не бывает.

Рип понимает, как ужасно то, как он действовал раньше, как из-за него погибли агенты, в каком сейчас состоянии Ава, что Легенды оказались в опасности… Он не заслужил счастливого конца.

Особенно с ней… Потому что у неё есть Ава. У неё есть команда… А у него и так ничего и не было.

— Рип, ты не сказал, что выигрываешь нам время ценой своей жизни.

— Слушай, этот момент не задержит Маллуса, он только даст время вам для того, чтобы сбежать…

— Должен быть другой выход.

— Нет. Его нет… Никогда не было. Все в порядке, Сара. Все будет хорошо. Я буду скучать по тебе, Сара. По тебе и остальным Легендам. Надеюсь только, что вы все оправдаете это имя.

Рипу не страшно и даже в какой-то степени смешно, потому что вот оно: вот он, конец. Он увидит жену и сына, наконец-то будет свободен от всего. От всех этих бесконечных игр в спасение времени и пространства.

Двигатель уже близок к критической массе, и остаются буквально секунды до финала. Рип закрывает глаза… Он не даст времени Демону времени… Парадокс. Он не даст ему возможности что-то сделать Легендам, Рип задержит его. Пока они уходят…

Рипу вспоминается Снарт. Все происходит в точности также. Интересно, что чувствовал Леонард в тот момент, когда понимал, что конец близок?

— Прощай… — говорит Рип и отключает связь с кораблем.

— Прощай, Капитан, — отвечает Сара, но он уже не слышит её слов.

Рип видит, как они улетают, и выдыхает с облегчением. Вот-вот все закончится, и Рип даже улыбается. Он уже очень давно не улыбался… Для него это выражение лица, эти эмоции почти перестали существовать.

Маллус, не сдерживаясь, рычит от злости, когда видит, что Легенды ушли.

— Иронично, неправда ли? У демона времени закончилось время?

Звук таймдрайва нарастает. Секунда затишья. Взрыв. Пустота…

***

Сара находится у себя в комнате, и ей тяжело даже выйти к ребятам, которые выпивают за Рипа. А она… Она просто не может. Ей трудно вообще что-либо делать, потому что это слишком…

Они виноваты в его смерти — она виновата. Не нужно было выпускать Маллуса из клетки, не нужно было давать Дарку возможности помочь. Может быть, тогда этого бы всего и не было…

Сара слышит голос Зари:

— Возможно, нам стоит пересмотреть девиз «мы лажаем к лучшему».

Она права… Они крупно облажались. Мартин, Рип… Кто следующий? Нет, больше никаких смертей. Легенды не должны больше относится так ко всему безразлично.

Сара вспомнила, как они тогда смеялись над этой угрозой. Как же они были неправы! Если бы была лазейка, может, можно было бы все исправить.

— Гидеон, какова вероятность того, что Рип мог выжить?

— Ноль процентов.

— Но как тогда выжил Маллус?

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, Капитан…

Сара закрывает глаза, и по её щеке начинают течь слезы. Нет, она не должна плакать: война ещё не закончена. Они должны её выиграть ради Рипа. Ради его жертвы.

— Капитан, я хотела вам сказать. Не думаю, что капитан Хантер хотел бы, чтобы вы грустили…

— Гидеон, все же будет хорошо? Правда? — подавленно произносит Сара, подходя к двери. Ей уже пора… Нужно продолжать.

— Все зависит от вас, капитан.

Лэнс выдыхает и отправляется к команде. Они сделают все, чтобы Рип умер не напрасно, чтобы он гордился ими.

— Рип, — тихо говорит Сара, обращаясь в пустоту. — Прояви всю свою гениальность для нас… Для меня. И окажись, пожалуйста, живым…

А затем капитан выходит к своей команде.

***

— Где я?

Рип растерянно помотал головой и начал оглядываться: он находился в какой-то странной комнате, лёжа на диване. Вокруг была куча компьютеров, неподалеку виделась лестница, которая, очевидно, вела на второй этаж. Посмотрев в другую сторону, Рип увидел витражное окно, через которое можно свободно просматривать местность или то, где он находился…

Рип попытался встать с дивана, но почувствовал какое-то бессилие в мышцах и в итоге просто свалился с него с огромным грохотом.

— Пока лучше не пытайся подняться, а то мне ещё все компьютеры расшибешь таким образом.

Из темноты вышел человек. Это оказалась девушка: невысокого роста, со светлыми волосами, серьезным взглядом и с наушником в ухе.

— Он пришел в себя, Кларк. Да? Жду…

— Итак. Кто ты и как оказался здесь?

— Я… А ты кто?

— Меня зовут Хлоя Салливан.

— Рип. Рип Хантер. Я помню только, что взорвался двигатель моего временного корабля, и я должен был погибнуть. Но как я здесь очутился?

— Мой друг Кларк нашёл тебя, бредущего по шоссе в беспамятном состоянии неподалеку от его дома.

— Не помню.

— Что ж, мы это выясним, Рип Хантер. Добро пожаловать в Смолвиль!


End file.
